


Close

by SoftNFluff



Series: Verisimilitude [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: :3, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Nines, M/M, Piss, Trans Gavin Reed, Very ageplay Like But not really, Wetting, careing Nines, controlling Nines, graphic descriptions of peeing, peeing outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNFluff/pseuds/SoftNFluff
Summary: As Gavin falls into his new way of working with Nines, a bond firms between them





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series now! :D. Prolly not what everyone wanted, but w/e. At least the piss people will be happy. As always, pls comment uwu

It had been three days since Gavin’s accident. Three days since Gavin had pissed himself in public. And three days from when, somehow, Nines had showed him the most kindness anyone in the department ever had. 

It was strange, living in the “post-piss” era, as Gavin had dubbed it. They didn’t have a glare-off during work, unlike the days before, and they were almost pleasant to each other. No curt orders, no Nines grabbing him and maneuvering him about the crime scene, no slinging curses at each other under their breath while they were supposed to work together. 

Only the static silence of embarrassment remained between them. Well, embarrassment on Gavin’s part, at least. Perhaps Nines thought nothing was off with wiping piss away from another man’s cunt. Besides, it wasn’t like Nines’ caring nature had been lying dormant. Gavin just hadn’t noticed the true meaning behind his motions. 

“Detective, it would be best if we headed out.” 

For the first time in what felt like forever, the words didn’t come out as an order. 

Gavin glanced up. The android was in a relaxed position, his hands folded neatly over the back of Gavin’s chair. Unreadable blue eyes stared down into his. 

“Do you need the facilities first?” The question hung limply in the air, Nines fingers curling around the black pleather of the seat. 

“I- no. No thank you. Let’s just get in the car.” Before Nines could pressure the issue, and in a rare display of initiative, Gavin stood up willingly. “We can uh, discuss stuff on the way there. Case ideas and shit.”

Gavin hurried slightly ahead of the android in his best attempt to not fall into a conversation. The android’s arms swung out while they walked, controlled enough to make Gavin forget he had ever deviated. 

The silence lasted until they reached his car. Nines didn’t make a move to take the drivers seat. “It has been awhile since I’ve let you drive. Don’t you think?”

“I guess.” Gavin shrugged. While he had certainly noticed the lack of control he held where they went during their cases, he hadn’t particularly cared. “You tryna rub it in, Tincan?” The response lacked the bite it usually held. 

“No. I was simply wondering… perhaps you would prefer to drive us today? As a change of pace.” 

“An offer of goodwill?”

“You could say that.”

“Or do you just want to be the one who gets to fuck around with the radio?”

Before Nines could answer, Gavin opened the car door, sliding into the driver’s seat. It felt wrong, almost, to be the one in charge. It was Nines job. “Pick something nice out for us, ok?” He grinned at the android still bobbing between the street and the door. “Can’t have us listening to shit, now can we?” 

———————————-

The drive had passed relatively quick, Nines quietly fiddling with the radio until it pumped out some type of Jazz. Gavin had thought about asking him why (of course the android had preferences, but he had never really showed them to Gavin), but the moment petered away as the music filled the car. 

By the time they pulled in front of the tiny house, a small amount of pressure had gathered in Gavin’s bladder. He regretted not taking Nines offer earlier. 

“Anything you can add onto?” The question was less testy than usual, a real inquiry rather than a jibe. Nines even added a smile to the end of it. 

An older woman lay on the floor, body splayed out like a doll that had been tossed aside. The image had made Gavin’s stomach churn. “She’s much newer than the last one.” He grunted, circling over to get a better look at her face. “And- she didn’t see it coming.” Unlike countless others, her face wasn’t screwed in a last cry of terror. Only in dull quiet. 

“Maybe a hit to the back of the head took her down. Could have been what, an insurance thing?” Even to himself the idea sounded weak. 

“She was destitute, with no living family.” 

“Damn.” Gavin clapped his hands over his knees. “Guess we better keep looking.” The weight in his bladder pressed down uncomfortably tight. Standing, he strode over to the door. 

Nines mouth opened, his finger stretching out as if to grab him, before following after. “Is something wrong, Detective?”

Gavin grunted, pressing his legs together and shaking his head. 

The concern in Nines eyes morphed into something calculating. “You should have heeded my advice at the station, shouldn’t you.” The words were measured, each a carefully squared off brick locked together in the wall of whatever Nines planned. 

“Fuck off.”

“I thought we were beyond that, Gavin. The plumbing in this house isn’t working; I suggest we find somewhere in the back yard to relieve yourself.” 

It was a risky move; the front had been swarmed with reporters. The second old bastard found dead in three days had made Detroit uneasy. He’d have to find something especially secluded in the back. And yet-

“We?” Gavin sniffed. 

“We’re partners, Gavin. We do this together.”

Despite Gavin’s misgivings, Nines did prove to be useful. Even if Gavin felt strange being naked around him, Nines hardly found his body unusual. Being made of plastic and wires probably put Gavin having a cunt instead of a dick into perspective, Gavin mused. 

Gavin spread his legs, trying not to think too hard about where he was. Still, as he pushed, nothing came out. It took Nines all of two seconds before his hands were on him. “Gavin?”

“W-won’t come out.” He whined. 

“You’re not relaxed enough.” It was matter of fact, and coupled with a hand massaging his back with military precision. The touch did little to help. Even if it felt nice, the thought that it was Nines touching him set him further on edge. 

“Perhaps you should squat down? So your body realizes what position you are trying to put it in.”

Gavin nodded, squaring with the help of Nines. He felt off-balance, and the position did little to help. A sigh left Nines, and a hand reached down to massage right above his cunt. 

“H-hey!” The words came out with a squeak instead of the growl he intended. 

“I’m massaging you to stimulate your urination. Now, I want you to focus on something else, and let your body do the work naturally.” 

“You don’t just- touch another man’s privates!”

Nines eyebrow raised. “This is entirely non-sexual. I’m simply assisting my partner. And I need you to focus if this is going to work.”

He wasn’t getting out of it, he supposed, so he let his eyes wander around the yard. Vines tracked the backyard, and he let his eyes trace them. They lead to an old, iron gate. 

A long spurt of urine left him, puddling on the ground underneath. More followed, little moans and groans leaving Gavin’s mouth. 

“Such a good boy, Gavin. You’re being so good for me.” Nines hand shifted to clasped him around his chest, the hand on his cunt gently spreading his lips so he didn’t spray himself. 

“You’re being weird.” He mumbled. Nines words made him feel strange on the inside. Small. Even if Nines’ hands were uncomfortably familiar with his privates, he believed that it wasn’t sexual. The Android’s dick was pressed into him as he tried to keep Gavin up, and he hadn’t hardened at all. 

“I’m just being nice.” 

“Whatever.” Gavin struggled to his feet, pushing Nines’ hands off of him.

As he worked at his pants, Nines hand reached out, pulling him behind Nines. Before Gavin could curse out at him, a hand pressed to his mouth, the other already yanking up Gavin’s pants. “Someone is approaching.” 

Gavin looked up. Just as the waistband of his pants were hoisted up, a young man opened the gate. 

He was tall, taller than Gavin, at least, but probably not tall enough to meet eyes with Nines. “Didn’t expect to see anyone back here.” The man laughed. He was younger, too, telling from the way his smile lines only showed with the laugh. 

“This is private property. We are currently undergoing an investigation of these premises, and I invite you to leave.” 

“Investigation? They said the murder was in there. Besides, I’m a reporter; it’s my job to be here.” The man smiled, good natured. “Or are you too, uhh, investigating each other?” He winked at that, eyes pointedly straying to Gavin’s still-open fly. 

“Fucking-“

“We Thought we heard something outiside.” Nines’ fingers dug into him in an uncomfortably paternal manner, locking him in place. 

“Sure, sure. Hey, I don’t judge. It is quite a night for two men to get to know each other.”

“I think we’ll be leaving.” Nines put in before Gavin could offer a retort. “And you should as well. We don’t want any unauthorized persons back here.”

It would have been best to see that the reporter actually left, but it seemed that Nines had other ideas. His hand still firmly around Gavin’s shoulder, he pulled the smaller man back into the house.

All through the rest of the investigation, Gavin felt the ghosts of Nines’ hands on him. Despite himself, it wasn’t unpleasant. It was a reminder that someone cared about him. 

As they got ready to leave, their results inconclusive, Nines put his hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “It was a pleasure working with you today, Detective. I believe that when we put our minds to it, we can accomplish great things together.” 

Gavin flushed. “Was nice working with you, too.” 

“I was thinking… perhaps you would like to come back to my place?” The same, calculating look from before stuck out to him, and Gavin frowned.

“Why?” 

“To ‘hang out’, as the kids say.” 

Gavin laughed. “Alright, tin can. I’ll see what I can do.” 

————————

Nines’ place was quaint. It was a little cottage, which Gavin had no idea how he paid for it, with a surprisingly well-kept garden out front. Little tulips poked out of beds of earth. 

Gavin knocked on the door, his fingers in a fist in his pocket. He still wasn’t sure if it was a date or not, and had elected to wear comfortable clothes: an old t-shirt for a game he used to love and jeans. If it was a date, it was a poor choice. 

Nines opened the door on the first knock. “Gavin! What a pleasure to see you here!” He wax still in his work clothes, a black turtleneck and slacks. The sleeves were rolled up, caked in flower and showing off his forearms nicely. 

“You been baking?” He laughed, gesturing at the dust. 

“Yes, actually. I thought you’d appreciate a treat.”

“Treat?” Like a damn dog, Gavin perked up at the word. He couldn’t help it; the android has a supercomputer brain, ergo some of the best food capabilities ever. 

“Cookies. But please,” Nines stepped aside, motioning him in. “Take your shoes off first.” 

Gavin nodded, acutely aware of Nines assessing his outfit as he did so. Most likely judging him for wearing Velcro shoes instead of ones with laces. Nines hand reached out, grabbing hold of Gavin and gently pulling him further into the little house when he had finished. 

“Nice place.” Gavin hummed. It was; he had little pictures on the wall, of Connor and Hank and Sumo, and even some from work, of Nines at the department barbecue, and him in the break room. 

“Thank you. That was very kind of you.” 

“What’s this one?” He pointed at the one at the end of the hallway. It was of both of them, but Gavin had only a vague recollection of it being taken. 

“Our first case, by my count. I wanted to commemorate it.”

It wasn’t, now that he thought back on it. They had had at least a few others before it, but it was the first case that he had been civil to him. Gavin flushed at the implications. “It’s cute.”

“Thank you. I can get you a copy, if you like?”

“What, so I can put it on my desk?”

“Or other places.” Nines lead him into a small kitchen. Androids had little need for food other than thirium, but Nines hadn’t done anything to uninstall the kitchen. Two racks of air cooling chocolate chip cookies sat on a small white table. 

He reached out to grab one, but Nines’ own hand stopped him. “And what do we do before we eat?”

“... ask for permission?” Gavin knew it was humiliating humiliating to be treated like this. Still, his toes curled as Nines gave him an encouraging smile. He couldn’t help but enjoy the careful, dare he call it fatherly attention. 

“Yes, but what else? Hygiene wise.”

“Wash my hands?”

“Good boy.” With a pat to his rump, Nines pointed him over to the sink. Gavin made sure to soap and lather himself extra carefully, like his mother had taught him when he was little. When he finished, a plate had been laid out for him, five cookies making a flower. 

“I plan on us watching a movie. Do you want popcorn?” 

“Sure!” 

“And would rootbeer suffice for a drink?” Nines asked as he prepared the microwave. “I would offer you ice cream as well, but that would be excessive.” He chuckled. 

“Um… rootbeer is nice. May I please have some?” Something about Nines made him want to remember his manners. Especially since Nines had learned all of his favorite foods. 

“Of course. The living room is just beyond that door, and you can take any seat you want.” 

Gavin followed Nines instructions, taking the largest seat he could find. It was a smooth, black couch with a coffee table in front of it, piled with blankets and throw pillows. When Nines entered, he scooted to the side, pulling his feet back to make more room. Nines smiled. 

The android draped a blanket on him and Gavin, turning on the TV. 

“What’re we watching?” Gavin mumbled between bites of cookie. He wanted to know both out of curiosity and to assess the situation. Nines had been oddly platonic with him, despite the care he put into his visit. And oddly controlling. 

“Swallow before you speak, Gavin. And the movie is of my favorites. I hope that’s alright?” The Android’s eyes were narrow. Calculating. A test. 

“Of course! ‘S your house.” 

Nines smiled, turning back to the TV. His arm reached out, resting on Gavin and rubbing slow circles into his back. 

The movie was about robots, and decidedly unromantic. A drama that Gavin just couldn’t follow, and he found his eyes fighting to stay open. About halfway through, by Gavin’s measure, Nines paused it. “You should use the bathroom.” An order, not a question. 

“Says who?” 

“Your bladder must be full right now. It’s just through there.” 

Nines was right. Begrudgingly, Gavin stood, hobbling over to the bathroom. When he returned, Nines had the same strange smile on his face as before. “What even is this?”

“Is what?” Nines cocked his head. 

“Us. What we’re doing. This certainly isn’t a date, but friends don’t boss each other around.”

“A test.”

Gavin ground his teeth together. “What do you mean?”

“A compatibly test. To see if we mesh well together. I was almost certain we could, given what happens when we work as a team on the field.”

“But… why?” No one had ever cared if they were compatible with Gavin. It was nice, even if the situation was very strange. 

“Gavin, you need direction. I want someone to give it to. I care about you, and I want to see you succeed.” 

“And what’s in it for you?”

Something soft crossed Nines face. “Someone to come home to. Like I said, I care about you a lot. I want you to be like family to me.”


End file.
